


Oh my God

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki cannot flirt or recognise when someone flirts with him, while Thor and Frigga ship Frostiron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my God

A quiet day in the library was all Loki wanted. Silence, comforting smell of old books, dim light, a perfect combination to soothe his nerves. Ever since he was released from his luxurious prison cell, Loki was constantly harassed by his brother. Thor admitted Loki's madness was partially his fault and vowed to remind his poor, unstable little brother how close they used to be. His goal was to make Loki feel important and included, which sadly resulted in his dragging Loki wherever he went. Even to Midgard to catch up with the fellow Avengers- the only safety measure was a beautifully ornamented set of magical handcuffs. According to Thor, even the briefest solitary time could once again trigger Loki's rage. He clearly underestimated the power of frustration. Loki was constantly irritated, also because he had to get up at dawn to have some time for himself.

Yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily, Loki browsed through spell books, hoping to find a spell to get rid of Thor and avoid the responsibility for it. There had to be something and he was going to find it or die trying. A sudden loud bang startled him, the doors were opened and heavy footsteps followed. Damn it, did Thor guess where his brother was hiding?

'Hey, there, princess,' said a cheerful voice and Loki relaxed. That was just Tony Stark.

 

* * *

 

That day when Thor took Loki on a trip to Midgard, they went to Tony's place. The new window and the new floor once again reminded Loki of how shameful his defeat was. He was determined to refuse any interaction with the Avengers and wait for Thor. He couldn't even have a drink, his hands were immobilised by the heavy cuffs. Life is so unfair, he thought bitterly, as he watched Thor chat happily with his friends.

Then someone called him a princess and that, of course, was Stark. He seemed oddly interested in Loki and the cuffs. Ah, yes, he was the metal man, that explained his fascination with the Asgardian metalwork. But why did Tony bring him a drink with a straw and engaged him in a conversation? That was so bizarre, didn't everybody hate poor Loki for what he had done and who he really was? Unused to being treated kindly, he snapped at Tony, just to speed things up and be left alone again. To his surprise, Tony snapped back and after a moment of silence they both burst out laughing and that was the beginning of their unusual friendship. They weren't like normal, boring friends who are supportive and nice and avoid brutal honesty. Loki was always mean to Stark and criticised all of his inventions while his insecurities and plans for the world domination were trivialised by Tony. They were friendly enemies, friends who don't like each other and it was beautiful. Creative insults, vicious remarks and never-ending heated arguments were much more entertaining than careful tip-toeing and words of encouragement.

Loki expected Thor's disapproval, yet Thor was delighted to hear that his antisocial little brother had found a friend. He even invited Tony to Asgard, so he could spend more time with Loki. Thus, Tony meet Frigga and she, too, became a great supporter of his and Loki's strange relation. She suggested a picnic in the woods, 'so you two can have some privacy'.

Once Loki was on his way to the stables to read to Sleipnir, still hoping his son could understand him, when he heard Tony's voice coming from the building. He kept Tony away from the little one, convinced that Sleipnir's form would be ridiculed. He himself could put up with Stark's attitude but a defenceless young one?

'Another carrot? Boy, you're ravenous. No wonder, you burn lots of calories with the extra limbs, am I right? Eat up, I've brought plenty of carrots. Oh, and apples. Yeah, those boring Midgardian apples, nothing magical about them but try, you might like them anyway.'

That was a shock, Tony fed Sleipnir and stroked him gently, and talked to him like to a real child. Loki stepped away and returned to the palace, confused. Tony found him later and did not mention Sleipnir, didn't joke about the birth or the boy's father. Loki was grateful for that, he never stopped struggling with accepting his son and wasn't ready to discuss him, even in a humorous manner, with anyone.

 

* * *

 

'Hey, there, princess,' Tony greeted him ironically and sat vis-a-vis Loki by the desk. 'What are you reading? Something dirty? Do you have here an alien version of Kamasutra? I bet you do, you little slut. Or at least Fifty Shades of, umm, Gold?'

'Oh my goodness, you again,' Loki groaned and protectively pulled the books scattered on the desk closer to him, beyond Tony's reach. 'Don't touch anything with your greasy fingers.'

'How do you know they are greasy? Wanna smell?' Tony lifted his hand and forced Loki to lean back to avoid the contact. 'Smell it, I know you want to.'

'You disgust me. Why are you even here, don't you have a home?'

'Come on, you missed me. Say it, Lokes. Say yes, I wanted to see you. Lokes.'

'Stop calling me that, that's not my name,' Loki protested, although he liked his nickname.

'I'm starving. How about we have a lunch together? Are there any places in Asgard that serve food?'

'Yes, the kitchen. Go there or ask a servant, I'm too busy. Or you could just skip one meal, you've gathered enough fat to fast for a fortnight, at least.'

'No, I meant us, together, outside of the palace. I can convince Thor to let you go to Earth with me for a day.'

'I told you, I'm not hungry and rather occupied,' Loki was losing his patience. Thor might show up any moment and Tony was wasting his precious time.

'Fine, we don't have to eat. We can go, umm, for a walk or something. It's so sunny and warm, we could go swimming or-'

'Why would we do that? There's a reason why I'm in the library, I'll get heatstroke and sunburn the moment I step out of the palace. It's so damn hot, I'm melting.'

'Melting, you say,' Tony sounded smug, without a reason. 'Yeah. Hot.'

'You don't have to echo everything I say. Look, I know Thor and my mother want me to socialise but this is so exhausting, last night Thor forced me to join him at the tavern and have you ever seen him drunk? He's talkative and jovial when he's sober, not to mention what happens when he has _just one more beer, Loki_.'

Tony nodded thoughtfully, then bit his lip and stared at Loki for a long time without a word. Oh, a staring contest? Fine. Minutes passed and Tony didn't move a muscle. Loki was getting uncomfortable under his gaze, Tony's penetrating eyes seemed to see what he was loath to show. His embarrassing need of belonging, his fear of rejection. Neither of them laughed and the situation was more and more awkward. Where was Thor when he was needed?

'Oh my God,' Tony finally broke the silence. 'Jesus, Lokes, tell me you knew we were flirting this whole time.'

'Flirting, heh heh,' Loki chuckled, enjoying the bemused look on Tony's face. That was just a prank, wasn't it?

'I thought you knew!' Tony cried out. 'Oh fuck me. I was convinced it was a standard Asgardian courtship. You know, I kept making sexual innuendos and you pretended you weren't into me, but you actually were. Damn, you came to me dressed as a sexy slave and hit on me quite openly, what was I supposed to think?'

'I was handcuffed by Thor!' Loki yelled, feeling his cheeks heat up. 'You idiot! Seducing you was the last thing on my mind. By gods, does Thor know?'

'Of course he does. How else could I come here so often? Thor and your mother gave us their blessing, haven't you noticed?'

'By Valhalla,' Loki whined and covered his face with hands and hair, then also picked one of the larger books to use it as a shield. He wanted to hide and never look at Tony again. What a shame! 'I was so happy I had a friend, a real one and you just wanted to bed me. That's why you acted so weirdly on the picnic. That snake didn't really bite your inner thigh, hmm? And you wanted me to suck out the venom, by gods, this is all my fault. Mother wondered why I'm not in a relationship and this is the answer, I'm too stupid to know when someone is flirting with me. How many times had that happened before? Go away, Stark, leave me alone, I need to weep and ponder over my cluelessness.'

'There, there, Lokes, chill out, it's not the end of the world. I mean, yeah, everyone thinks we're a couple but it could be worse.'

'I beg to differ. I had so much fun with you and it was all a lie.'

'Don't be so dramatic. We can still be friends. Unless you want something more.'

Loki recalled how comfortable he was with Tony and how good Tony was to Sleipnir. Stark never admitted he met the boy, didn't use him to get closer to Loki. Plus, due to the disastrous misunderstanding, they had enough time to form a friendship before getting intimate and that was a good thing. Loki was past meaningless one night stands and well, Tony was practically throwing himself at him, they might as well try to deepen their friendship.

'Fine. You may kiss me, Stark,' he said coolly.

'Mmm, you're so passionate, Lokes,' Tony smirked and leant forward.

He was closer and closer and then he put his hand on Loki's neck. Oh. It never occurred to Loki that such a possessive gesture could be enjoyable. The gentle touch of Tony's lips against his was not unpleasant, Loki could get used to that. The second and third kiss plus some neck biting convinced Loki to generously give Tony a chance. After all, the man earned it.


End file.
